


10 Steps to Reclaiming Your Life

by KTRose



Category: 96 Ways to Say I Love You, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Cinema Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drunken internet browsing has resulted in Mark making an appointment with an escort service. Realising that he has been living Lily's version of his life, he has decided to keep the appointment as the first step to discovering what he really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Tumblr Nonny who popped into my Ask Box and wondered what would happen if Mark booked Belle for a night.
> 
> Beta by the ever wonderful Lunaseemoony

Mark took a sip of his whisky, he wasn’t sure if he was on his third or fourth one but that was the point, as he was very determined to get drunk tonight and forget everything. Getting bored in his bland hotel room, he had ordered a bottle to be delivered by room service. He wasn’t sure how he felt after the events of this afternoon, and decided a drink was in order. It was Friday night and all he had wanted to do was get home from work and sit on the couch to watch telly, assuming Lily would let him of course. Instead he had come home to find Lily waiting for him with his packed suitcases. She had decided that they were getting a divorce and he had to move out. Straight away apparently, she’d even booked the hotel room for him.

Taking another sip Mark clicked on the next YouTube link. Usually the antics of other people’s pets and children successfully cheered him right up, but it wasn’t working tonight. His mind was dwelling on Lily accusing him of not being fun anymore. He snorted into his drink and wondered if Miss ‘all the condiments have to be aligned alphabetically on the middle shelf of the fridge door’ even knew what fun was. Swallowing the rest of his drink Mark typed “fun things to do” into the search bar and couldn’t stop the giggle from bubbling out of him after he clicked on the first link. Pouring another drink he very determinedly filled in the booking form for Discreet Elite. He’d show Miss ‘I couldn’t possibly take your last name Mark’ what fun is. His mind wandered off to contemplate why she had even asked him to marry her in the first place.

**{O.O}**

Groaning, Mark pulled the pillow over his face. He hated that Lily always got up early and pulled back the curtains to let the sun in, even on weekends. Knowing that there would be hell to pay if he didn’t get up soon, he blearily opened his eyes. Confusion reigned as he looked around the strange room, until he remembered that Lily had kicked him out last night. Sighing in relief, he pulled the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

An extra hour’s sleep later, Mark was tucking into his complimentary full English breakfast and coffee. It was heavenly and just what his hang over needed, so much better than the horrid juice mix Lily would normally make him drink. Mark was so used to following Lily’s orders, that he hadn’t even questioned whether this separation was permanent or not. He knew that it was, just didn’t know how he felt about it yet. Opening his laptop Mark noticed he had an unread email waiting for him. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if Lily had already engaged a solicitor. However, his face flushed a deep red when he saw where the email was from, and quickly slammed the lid down. Nervously looking around to see if anyone had seen what he had been looking at, he hastily exited the hotel restaurant and returned to his room. What the bloody hell had he done last night!

He had been guilty of drunk online shopping before, but this. Well this was just not something that he would ever consider doing. Was he even that kind of man? Lily would tell him he definitely was not, but this wasn’t about Lily anymore. She’d made her decision. Pacing around his room Mark tried to describe to himself the type of man that he was, but all he could come up with was Lily’s husband. When did he get so lost, that he couldn’t even list what he liked without Lily’s voice correcting him in his head? No he didn’t like vanilla ice cream, he liked mint choc chip. And his favourite colour wasn’t camel, it was blue!

After a few deep breaths, he opened his laptop again to read the email fully. He was relieved to see that the appointment he had booked was for a week away, and didn’t happen last night, as he feared. Thinking he might be able to cancel it, he clicked on the link. He hadn’t been prepared for what he would see when the page loaded. It was a picture of the most beautiful woman Mark had ever seen. Her smile captured him, it was shy and yet held so much promise of undiscovered joy. He wanted to know what could cause her to smile like that. Maybe he could be that type of man.

**{O.O}**

The week since Lily had forced him out of their house had gone by very quickly. As expected her solicitors where well on the way to getting the divorce processed, and he had already signed the paperwork they had prepared. He didn’t want to think about how long she must have been planning this. Especially when he remembered how they had been discussing what they would be doing on the weekend just the day before. It made him sick to think how oblivious he had been. Having had plenty of time to think about their relationship now, he had been surprised to find that he could only summon up a feeling of relief that it was now ended.

Lily had been his university sweetheart, actually she had been his only girlfriend, and he struggled to remember what attracted them to each other in the first place. Well obviously the fact that she was willing to have sex with him was a big attraction, and they had both been studying architecture, so they had that in common. Somewhere along the way it had just become accepted that they would get married, may be it was after she finally said she loved him. He had said it plenty of times, because that is what you tell your girlfriend. So when Lily told him that she had already booked the church and handed over a jeweller’s catalogue with a ring circled, he just went along with it.

Now he was getting ready to face the results of his first decision as a newly single man. Admittedly he had been very drunk when he’d made this decision, but as the week went by he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Mainly he really hoped he didn’t embarrass himself with his lack of experience. Did they have rating systems, would he get banned for not being very good, he only knew how Lily liked to have sex. It was okay but had become a bit routine over the years. Lately he had found greater release wanking in the shower when Lily wasn’t home. Fussing with his clothes, Mark looked at his outfit in the mirror. It was the third one he’d tried on already. What did one wear to your first appointment with an escort anyway? He considered whether he should have a wank before he left, as it might settle some of his nerves, but decided it would be better not to. He didn’t want to be humiliated by not being able to perform after all of this. Finally settling on a jeans and shirt combo that Lily would have let him wear to the cinema, he took a deep breath and walked out the door.

**{O.O}**

Mark swallowed nervously as he pressed the buzzer on the door. He hadn’t really thought about what Belle would be like, but the woman who opened the door certainly wouldn’t fit into a bordello stereotype. She looked like someone he would easily pass in the street. Admittedly a very attractive someone that he might have surreptitiously taken another look at if he was on his own. Her golden hair curled around her face, and the loose top and shorts looked like she had been getting ready for a night in watching movies with a friend. He breathed a bit easier knowing that he didn’t have to perform for some polished professional.

“Come on in Mark, it’s nice to meet you” she led him through to her lounge and told him to take a seat. Heading over to a drinks cabinet she asked if he wanted a drink before they started. Nodding his head, he managed to stammer out a request for a whisky. Blimey, maybe this was the wrong idea, what was he doing here anyway. When Belle brought his drink back to him, she sat down on the lounge with him. She was close enough he could smell her perfume, the woody tones of it reminded him of something he would wear. Lily always wore the same one and he’d hated how the overly sweet and cloying scent would cling to his clothes.

“Is this your first time with an escort Mark?” Once again, he had to resort to nodding, and took a swig of his drink. Rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs he attempted to smile but was fairly sure it came out as more of grimace. Belle smiled that smile he’d seen on the website at him, how he had managed to get her to do that he wasn’t sure. “Well let me explain how this works. First we’ll take care of the business side, and then you’ll go and take a shower to help calm you down. Is that okay with you?” Scrabbling in his pocket for his wallet, “err yeah, um yes, yes that’s okay with me. Here is your money.” Internally rolling his eyes at himself, well any pretext of being cool about this was definitely gone. He just hoped the rest of the evening would go more smoothly.

Heading off in the direction she had pointed to, he really hoped the shower would be as calming as she had intimated. Poking around he found little bottles of soap and shampoo in a brand much more expensive than he had ever used before. Taking a sniff of one of the bottles he realised it was similar to Belle’s perfume and made a mental note to buy some for himself. Stepping in to the shower, he let the hot water wash over him and concentrated on relaxing his muscles. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**{O.O}**

Finally coming out of the bathroom, Mark nervously looked around the flat. He’d only put on the terry robe that had been hanging on the back of door for him, and felt a bit exposed. Belle had turned off the lights and lit candles where scattered about the place. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw that she had also changed out of her clothes and was wearing an incredibly short silk robe. Blimey was she wearing that for him, it was barely covering everything and her legs seemed to go on forever. Uncertainly he tightened the tie on his robe, he didn’t think he was worthy of such a glorious sight and apprehensively started wondering what she thought of him.

Back on the lounge Belle was sitting pressed up against him, and was distracting him by running her fingers through his hair. It felt divine and sent shivers down his spine. The heat of her breath on his ear went straight to his groin, as she whispered that she liked his hair better this way. He vowed to himself that he’d never change it from the way she had arranged it. Noticing how nervous he still was, Belle leaned back and looked him the eye. “It’s okay Mark we won’t do anything you don’t want to do. You are in control here,” and waited until he nodded acknowledgement of what she had said.

Mark couldn’t remember the last time he was in control of his personal life. It was exactly what he needed to hear. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on Belle’s lips, her lip-gloss tasted like some kind of berry flavour that he didn’t like. He kissed her again until he could no longer taste it. Letting him take the lead she only opened up when he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Enjoying the experience of snogging someone new he was half hard just from the pleasure of it alone. Belle moved with him as he leaned back and straddled his lap leaving some space between them. Releasing her lips he let his hands trace down the edges of her robe to the tie. Pulling it aside he took a moment to admire the black and cream lace lingerie she had chosen. They were a far cry from the practical underwear Lily wore. Cursing he pushed all thoughts of Lily out of his mind. He didn’t want anything ruining this experience. This was his moment, his and Belle’s.

Running his finger along the line of her bra, smiling when he was able to easily release her nipple from it. Taking it in his mouth he teased her by swirling his tongue around it and gently nipping it into a hard peak. His cock twitched as he felt Belle stifling a moan as he took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. Switching to the other breast he gave it the same attention as he continued to tease the first nipple with his fingers. God he was so hard and they had only just begun. When Belle slid forward and pressed against him, he had to quickly hold on to her hips and gulp some breaths, he really wanted this to last a lot longer. Leaning towards the side table she grabbed a foil packet from a bowl he hadn’t noticed before and handed it to him. Blushing furiously he admitted that he’d never used one before and didn’t know how to put it on.

Giving him a look of concerned understanding, Belle surprised him by asking permission to put it on for him. He thought she’d just take it back and get on with it, but instead she reinforced that he was in control and wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want. After his nodded agreement, she slid off his lap and grabbed a cushion from the couch. Placing the cushion between his feet, she knelt down before him and ran her hands up his thighs pushing his robe out of the way. Taking hold of his cock she gently stroked him back to full hardness spreading his pre-cum over his tip with her thumb. The sensation was amazing and Mark had to close his eyes to concentrate on not coming right then. He felt her roll the condom on to him, it didn’t feel right but when she stroked him again he could tell the sensitivity was much reduced.

When he felt Belle’s hands run down his thighs and rest at his knees, he opened his eyes to look at her again. He admired how beautiful she was kneeling between his legs, and when she asked what he wanted to do next he knew exactly what to say. He had been thinking about this all week and had decided that he had wanted to try things that Lily would never agree to. He was determined to find out what he enjoyed and had made a mental list of his favourite fantasies. “Would you take me in your mouth, Belle” he didn’t know if there was some rule against that type of thing but it had made the top of his list of things he wanted to experience. He was relieved to see her smile at his suggestion, and settled further back in the chair.

Belle lightly traced her fingers back up his thighs again, and leaned in to run her tongue along the underside of his cock. He watched mesmerised as she placed one hand at his base to steady him, and then slowly took the rest of him in her hot mouth. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before it was exquisite. He swallowed hard when she started to move up and down, swirling her tongue around his tip. Down. Up. Swirl. Down. Up. Swirl. Good lord this had permanently made his list of things he liked. When Belle started to increase her sucking pressure on every upward stroke, he whimpered with the effort to keep his hips from thrusting in to her. Oh yeah he was definitely going to do this again.

He reached out a hand to run it through her hair it felt so soft, and he brushed it away from her face. When Belle hummed her appreciation it felt like the world had tilted around him in an earthquake. The swirl up and down movement took on a whole new level of intensity with the added humming making him pant heavily. Up. Swirl. Down. Hum. Up. Swirl. Down. Hum. Fuck she was getting faster! Feeling his balls tighten he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Clenching his hands into fists he tried desperately to hold on but finally gave in to the most explosive orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life. But Belle didn’t let him go she kept working him through every quiver until he was fully spent.

Stammering out an apology that he couldn’t stop himself and hoped she would forgive him for not lasting longer. Belle soothed him, “relax Mark, that was exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I would’ve been disappointed if I couldn’t get you to come like that.” With a wink she quickly disposed of the condom and cleaned him up with a cloth that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Come on we’ve only just started,” and with that she pulled him out of the chair leading him towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's perspective of Mark's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Lunaseemoony continues to provide her beta services and ongoing encouragement

Hannah swore as she looked at her new client through the security monitor, the outfit she was wearing was totally wrong for him. Buzzing him in with a cheery “top floor” through the intercom, she knew she had 2 minutes once he was through the security door. Racing off to her wardrobe she pulled her hair out of its up do, kicked off her shoes and flung her robe to the back of the room. Grabbing t-shirt and shorts from the closest shelf, she hurried to her vanity to tone down her make up. With 30 seconds to spare she hopped down the hallway pulling on the shorts as she went, and reached the door just as she heard his knock.

Taking a moment to breathe deeply, Hannah fixed her Belle smile in place and opened the door. After greeting him she took the opportunity to admire his arse as he passed her into the front room. She knew it was going to be a good night if what his skin-tight jeans were covering delivered on their promises. He seemed to be a mixture of contradictions, the plastered down hair and nervous giggle were offset by a confidence in his walk, it could almost be described as a strut. Damn those jeans were distracting. She went to the drinks cabinet to give herself a stern talking to and get her head on straight.

Sitting down to walk Mark through the formalities, Belle tried to make an assessment of what he needed. He was as nervous as if this would be his first sexual encounter, but he was wearing a wedding ring that was seated in a well worn groove so that couldn’t be it. Getting him moving towards the shower, Hannah wondered what had brought him to her door. Well no matter what it was, he definitely needed this session with her, and she was determined to make it perfect for him. Now why did she think that, she’d had plenty of nervous first timers, and while she wanted them to enjoy themselves she’d never been concerned about it being perfect. There was just something about Mark that made her want to go the extra effort.

Stripping out of the bright red corset she had hidden under her quick change, Belle contemplated the display of lingerie and what would be best for Mark. Finally she settled on a simple black satin set that were trimmed with a cream Chantilly lace. Knowing he was married, the black would give him that sense of illicitness but wouldn’t be so overt as to intimidate him. Hearing the shower turn off, Hannah realised that she had spent way too much time pondering what lingerie Mark would like, and rushed to get everything ready for when he walked out.

Biting her lip to stop from laughing when he stumbled upon seeing her, she encouraged him to come join her back on the couch. The sparkle in his eyes and the bright smile he gave her set butterflies loose in her stomach. Blimey what was wrong with her, she’d had plenty of gorgeous men smile at her. Hang on, when did she start thinking he was gorgeous. Nope, she needed to concentrate and remember he’s a client. Leaning in to Mark, she couldn’t resist ruffling his hair out of that slicked down look and whispering in his ear how much she enjoyed the softness of it. So much for being the consummate professional!

It was his nervous giggle that made her notice he was still wringing his hands in his lap, and she realised that he needed to know he was in control of their time together. With a tiny nod of his head Mark leaned in to kiss her, she noticed his grimace as he licked his lips before coming back to kiss her again. Hannah made a mental note that next time she’d skip the lip-gloss. Next time? He’d only just worked up the courage to kiss her and she was already thinking of next time. Belle gave herself a mental slap and straddled Mark’s lap. She gave a pleased smile as his eyes slightly bugged out when he took in the lingerie she had selected for him.

Hannah felt a shiver go down her spine as Mark traced his fingers along her bra, and barely suppressed a moan when his tongue performed magic on her nipples. His soft beard tickled the skin beneath her breasts and it took all her strength of will to stop herself from clutching his head to her. Taking a steadying breath Belle slipped forward and gently rocked her hips against his cock as she reached for a condom. She was surprised by the terror in his eyes when he confessed he didn’t know how to put one on. “May I put it on you Mark? We don’t have to, we can just continue what we’ve been doing, it’s your choice,” at his less than confident nod she grabbed a cushion and made herself comfortable in front of him.

This was the moment Hannah had been waiting for and she was looking forward to seeing what his jeans had been promising. Sliding her hands lightly up his thighs she nudged the robe out of the way as she went, a devilish smile crept up her face as she admired his cock. Even half hard it looked delicious and she really hoped he’d let her take him in her mouth. Caressing his length as he hardened again, heat began to pool in her thighs and she ran her thumb around the ridge of his tip. When Mark’s thigh muscles clenched it reminded Belle that she had a job to do, and she rolled the condom on to him giving his cock a final stroke so he could feel the difference.

Belle sat back on her heels and waited for Mark to collect himself again. Once he made eye contact with her again she asked him what he wanted to do next. Hannah gave him her flirtiest tongue in teeth smile when he granted her wish and shyly asked for her to take him in her mouth. Forcing herself to take it slow, she allowed herself one lick up the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. She could feel the beat of his pulse on her tongue and it spurred her onwards. Quickly she set a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy, but it wasn’t until she hummed her thanks for brushing her hair out of her eyes that she knew that she had it right.

Adapting the hum into her rhythm Hannah held onto his hips as she sped up the pace. Clenching her thighs together she tried to ignore the buzzing heat there and concentrated on giving Mark the best orgasm he’d ever had. With a hoarse shout he finally came and she could feel how explosively it was pumping out of him. Easing back on her rhythm she continued to lightly swirl her tongue around him until he stopped coming and had softened. She couldn’t believe it when he apologised for coming so quickly because he had held on much longer than she had expected, and he’d made her really work for it.

The hour was nearly up but she didn’t have any more bookings for the night and Hannah was worked up enough that she didn’t want to let him go until she’d had him between her legs at least once. She wanted to him use his magical tongue on her clit and then slide down his cock until it completely filled her. Glancing over her shoulder as she led him to the bedroom, she saw that he had a slightly glazed look in his eyes but also the giddiest smile on his face. She couldn’t help giggling at how pleased she was at putting it there.

**{O.O}**

Once they were settled in the bed Mark asked if they could take a break before continuing on. Appreciating that he might need some recovery time, Belle snuggled up and ran her fingers through his chest hair. She didn’t want him to start getting self conscious, so asked the one question she should never ask but really wanted to know the answer to. “What made you decide to come here tonight Mark?” Hannah let loose a snorting laugh when he confessed the appointment was the result of drunk online shopping, “oh you didn’t! The worst I’ve ever done is order expensive gym equipment. You know you could’ve cancelled the appointment.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Mark went on to tell her that he had considered it. However, the more he thought about it he just wanted to prove to himself that he wasn’t what Lily thought of him. Seeing how the conversation was affecting him Hannah realised she needed to distract him from this train of thought and help him to rebuild that confidence again. She let her hands start to wander further a field, making a happy noise when she discovered the trail of hair below his navel. Belle started placing open mouth kisses along his chest with the intent of straddling him, but Mark had ideas of his own.

Pushing her back on the bed he trailed kisses down her neck between the valley of her breasts, until he was able to flick licks in to her navel. Hannah only just managed to suppress her frustration when he stopped there and asked her to put a condom on him again. This time he paid attention as to how she rolled the latex on to him, only giving the slightest hiss once her hand wrapped fully around him. To her surprise he positioned her so that he could take her from behind. Belle had had some brilliant orgasms this way, but Mark’s movements felt awkward and shy like he had never done this before. Knowing that the worst thing she could do would be to offer assistance, she wiggled her arse to help get him in to position.

Belle let out an appreciative groan, when Mark’s cock was fully sheathed within her. It felt heavenly. He started a slow rhythm that would drive her insane, but then he changed things by drawing her up so that he could kiss the nape of her neck and caress her breasts. After struggling to keep moving within her he gave a frustrated groan and let her fall back on to her hands. Hannah desperately wanted him to touch her clit but didn’t want to take control off him, knowing how important it was for him to have it. Especially after he had told her about how controlling his now ex-wife had been.

After only a couple more slow strokes, Mark’s pace picked up and he chased his own orgasm. Belle braced herself on her forearms and squeezed him with her inner muscles to help him along. With another shout he came and collapsed on her back. Giving himself only a few moments to recover, he withdrew and disappeared into the bathroom. Upon hearing the rustling of clothing, Belle grabbed her robe and went to see if he was all right. Before she got there Mark was already coming out of the bathroom fully clothed, and was stammering out a thank you.

Belle was concerned because he was avoiding making eye contact, and he seemed embarrassed about what had happened. She managed to capture his hand slowing his escape out the front door and tried to get him to meet her eyes. Cupping his face in her hand, Hannah brushed her thumb along his cheek in a comforting motion, “I’d really like us to try this again Mark.” Stretching up she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. After a moment he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss briefly, and then was rushing out the door before she could stop him again.

For some reason it had felt like a last goodbye kiss to her. This was ridiculous, he’d only been here a couple of hours and it had really been a hit and miss affair. But Hannah found that she had a hollow feeling over the thought of never seeing Mark again. Resisting the urge to sit and eat ice cream whilst watching romantic comedies, Belle gave herself a mental shake. She had done enough of that after everything fell apart with Duncan. Mark was a client and that was all. It was unlikely he’d make another booking, so it was best to just forget about him and move on.

After getting changed into her pyjamas Hannah moved in to the kitchen to make herself a cuppa. It wouldn’t hurt to have a chocolate biscuit or two. Maybe she could catch the Doctor Who episodes being repeated. She had no idea how Ben could think she looked like the companion, but she thought the Doctor with his Manchester accent was a dish. After demolishing nearly the whole packet of biscuits, and definitely not thinking about Mark, Hannah went to bed and tried not to think of the time with him as a missed opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more ... send all your thanks to Lunaseemoony :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's life has changed quite a bit but he feels like he is only participating in it and not living it. Thoughts of his night with Belle consume his nights, but he is trying to not let them consume his days. That is until he unexpectedly runs into her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks go to the wonderful lunaseemoony for her patience and beta skills. As always I never give her the full chapter so all mistakes are well and truly mine.
> 
> Thanks are also given to Sparky (silversnikle) for her inspiring Aiden fic given as a reward for writing more of this chapter. Obviously my muse is easily bribed.

Mark was enjoying the beautiful spring day strolling through the local Common near his new flat. His separation and divorce from Lily were going surprisingly well. He had thought divorce was always ugly. However, now that they had admitted their feelings for each other had gone, they were both eager for it to be finished. Spying a cafe, he decided to go and enjoy some tea whilst watching the world go by.

It had been many weeks since he had visited Belle. He no longer kept count of the exact number of days, and could go almost an entire day without thinking about their final kiss goodbye. He liked to fool himself that it was his only memory from the experience. _During the day_ , he would qualify to himself. At night he would either be driven mad with the remembered feeling of her going down on him, or with the mortification of how he had ruined it all.

He had kept to his plan of trying new things, and had moved Belle into a position that he had thought would be something he would enjoy. The sensation of being within her, and how she moved with him, was an experience the intensity of which he had not felt in a very long time. If only it had stayed that way, the position he had taken made him feel like he was an actor in a porn film, and not a very good one at that.  Mark had realised that what he wanted, needed, was to see her face as he made love to her. He couldn’t have been able to point to a moment when this had become about making love to this beautiful woman, and yet it definitely had. And he had ruined it. Not knowing how to change the situation, and being so incredibly hard it bordered on painful, he did the only thing he could think of.

Placing his order, Mark settled at a table with a good view out the window. His life felt like it was finally free of the suffocation that had previously consumed him, he could breathe deeply again. But whilst there were small joys like being able to sleep in on weekends, he couldn’t say he was happy. He was participating in life but not living. The urge to continue discovering the man he wanted to be, rather than the man Lily created, was still simmering beneath the surface. There just had to be more.

Wandering where his tea was, Mark turned to look for the waitress. That’s when he noticed a very familiar blonde sitting two tables over. How had he missed her when he walked in. He must have really been miles away. He wondered whether he should go over there and pretend he just arrived. No he couldn’t do that. Could he. Would she even remember who he was. It all became a moot point as Belle stood up to leave. Before he knew what he was doing, his tea was completely forgotten and Mark was rushing out the door after her. Reaching out his arm he lightly tapped her on her shoulder, “hey … umm.”

Turning, her confused look morphed into a brilliant smile. It was so stunning he quickly looked behind to see if she might be smiling at someone else. “Hannah” his confusion spurred her on, “that’s … that’s my name, my real name I mean. And you’re Mark.”

“Yes, yes I am. How do you even remember that?” Really how could this amazing woman remember him from 4 weeks, 6 days and 14-ish hours ago.

“Oh, well you know, some people are … umm … well they’re hard to forget.” At that moment they were jostled to side of the path as more people tried to exit the shop.

Gathering up all his courage Mark blurted out, “would you like to take a walk with me? If you’re not going anywhere right now that is?” He really hoped she wasn’t on her way to an appointment.

“I’m free all day today, and I’d love to go for a walk with you.” Taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm, Mark led her over to the path into the Common. Surely there was no way this day could get any better.

Mark couldn’t believe that such a small spark of courage had landed him here, walking arm in arm with the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. They had only been talking about small inconsequential things but somehow he had made her laugh … twice. It made him feel giddy inside that he was able to do that. He had always been under the illusion that he was boring and a bit nerdy. Belle … no Hannah … Hannah … he loved the way her name rolled on his tongue. Hannah had called him adorable already. It was unfathomable how she could come to such a conclusion but he’d take it. Coming to the end of the Common they agreed to head towards some local heritage gardens to continue their walk.

“So how are you going with the discovery of who Mark is?” Hannah’s question had come out of nowhere and Mark paused to consider his answer. Possibly a bit longer than expected, he realised when Hannah continued. “Sorry you don’t have to answer. It’s just I remember discussing it with you that night.”

“No no, it’s okay I was just thinking about what to say. Truthfully, other than asking you to walk with me, I haven’t really pursued it. Oh, I’ve made little changes. Like stocking my cupboards with biscuits and never buying cucumbers again. Ever.” He laughed as Hannah crinkled her nose at the mention of cucumbers. “But I don’t know. It’s just, well, it’s just not as much fun to go discovering by yourself. You need someone to be able to share your discovery with, someone to appreciate the moment with you.” Mark could feel the blush suffusing his face as he shared such a personal thought with her.

“Would you mind if I asked, what did you discover about our night together?” Sneaking a look at her face, Mark was astonished to see that a light blush was gracing Hannah’s face too.

“Ehm … well … it … uh … just” Mark stuttered to a halt. Blimey this was not the kind of conversation he expected to be having on a rare sunny spring day walking in a garden. But maybe this is what he needed. Maybe Hannah could be his someone to share his discoveries with, assuming she would want to be that person. She did ask him though. Letting out a deep breath, he decided to be brave again and believe that Hannah wanted to go on this journey with him. “Well my intention had been to indulge in some sexual experiences that I had never been able to try before. Some of it I discovered was very not me. Not me at all. The other part I discovered was very me. It was something I enjoyed very much. It was a very mixed night. I didn’t know what to expect and I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed by the whole experience. It’s something I eventually want to explore some more, but I’m not really sure how to go about it. Sorry that’s probably not what you wanted here. I should really stop talking about now.”

Mark rolled his eyes at himself. Very smooth Mark. What kind of idiot tells a woman he didn’t enjoy sex with her. Good job on chasing away the most beautiful woman who has ever paid attention to you. But before he could castigate himself further, Hannah pulled him to a stop. With a thoughtful look on her face, she asked, “which part was the enjoyable part? The first part or the second part.”

Mark wasn’t sure what her thoughtful look was about, but he knew the answer to her question. “Oh! The first part was spectacular. Very, very memorable.” He knew he had the silliest grin on his face but he couldn’t help it. More importantly, his answer had brought out the most intoxicating tongue in teeth smile he had ever seen on any one.

“I think I’ve got an idea about continuing your discovery. Come with me.” Grabbing his hand, Hannah lead him away.

 

**{O.O}**

 

Mark’s grip tightened on the arm rest and he tried valiantly not to make a noise. Hannah had dragged him to a retro cinema a few blocks from the garden and bought tickets before he could see what was screening. She pulled him to a row closer to the screen promising that it was more private. He wasn’t sure why privacy was a necessity, especially as there were only a handful of other patrons scattered around the theatre. Half an hour into the film, Mark fully appreciated the privacy.

Hannah had pulled up the armrest between them as soon as they sat down and snuggled up to him. It was so nice to sit with his arm wrapped around this stunningly beautiful woman, that he didn’t mind when the opening scenes of When Harry Met Sally started playing. He especially didn’t mind when Hannah started drawing lazy circles on his inner thigh. It was giving him a pleasant buzz that he hoped she would be interested in pursuing with him later.

Mark was surprised when Hannah pulled his hand over her breast. Obviously Hannah was not interested in waiting until later. Mark swallowed, this had never happened to him before. The feel of the lace edging beneath her shirt alone was exciting him. Taking her move as consent, he traced the lace with his thumb. His cock stirred in anticipation when he felt her nipple press into the palm of his hand. Hannah turned slightly and settled herself against him more. Her new position caused her blouse to gape slightly inviting him to move his hand underneath so as to tease her more. Hesitantly he gently traced a finger along the line of her bra into the valley between her breasts. The quiet moan that escaped Hannah sent an electrifying pulse through him.

He was about to murmur in her ear about leaving, when Hannah grabbed his other hand slipping it into her opened jeans. Gasping once again, Mark wondered when she had unzipped them because he didn’t remember hearing anything at all. Admittedly he had been distracted by her breasts, but this was completely unexpected. Realising that this must have been Hannah’s plan all along when she said she had an idea to help with this discovery. He decided to just follow where Hannah led and enjoy the experience.

Mark moved his hand to cup her fully revelling in the feel of her hips rolling towards him. Hannah’s knickers were already wet and he didn’t hesitate to move his fingers beneath them. Sliding his finger tip between her folds, he caressed the hardened nub of her clit. The pleasure of him circling and tapping it was jolting through both of them. From the reflected light off the screen he could see that Hannah had closed her eyes and bitten her bottom lip in concentration. He continued to stroke her until his fingers were coated in her juices enabling him to curl two fingers inside of her.

He wished there was more room so that he could position himself between her thighs, because he wanted to taste her. To delve his tongue deep inside her and swirl it around her clit. It was an awkward position but he managed to position his thumb so that it rocked her clit as his fingers moved in and out. He desperately wanted to push them further into her and feel her muscles clench. Hannah must have realised that it wasn’t a position he could hold for very long, because she clutched his hand to her and began to ride him.

He was entranced by the undulation of Hannah’s hips and tried to move his thumb in time with her movements. His only indication that he was doing it right was the catches in Hannah’s breath. He wanted to do more than tease her nipples. He needed to do more. He was so achingly hard. Leaning closer to nuzzle at her neck, he found that he could thrust into her more and sped up his movements. Hannah clamped a hand over her mouth as her rhythm became erratic. He was sure it was by pure chance that Hannah managed to time her orgasm with Meg Ryan’s fake one on screen. It was the most enthralling thing he had ever seen in a cinema.

Removing his hand so that she could recover, Mark let slip his own groan of ecstasy as he sucked his fingers clean. Her taste was more intoxicating than he could ever had imagined. He caught her grin, as Hannah leaned in to nibble on his ear. Her hand grazed along his cock as she flicked the button of his trousers open. He almost lost it just from that tiny touch. “Your turn”, she breathed into his ear and oh so slowly pulled his zipper down. She was going to kill him. Finally bobbing free of his pants, he sucked in a sharp intake of air as Hannah caressed his length. He was never going to last this way.

Squeezing his eyes closed as she circled her thumb over his tip spreading the droplets around. He let out an audile huff when she licked along the vein of his cock. Mark bit his bottom lip to repress any more sounds, as she took him in her mouth and started a slow slide up and down. The feel of her on him was so much better than his late night remembrances of her doing this that memorable night. Giving in to the sensations of Hannah and her clever tongue, he rolled his head back on his seat. There was no way he was going to be able to pretend to be watching the film, and at this moment he really didn’t give a damn if anyone else in the cinema knew what was going on.

Mark tried desperately to hold on but after the stimulation of getting Hannah to come, he knew this wasn’t going to take long. It was probably a very good thing considering how far along they were in the film. Hannah must have remembered what he liked last time, because with one hum he crashed over the edge. Clenching the armrest with one hand and her hip with the other, he concentrated on not thrusting his hips into her as she swallowed him down. He thought he might wrench the armrest from the chair before she finished with him. Finally he softened enough that Hannah released him and both turned to straightening their clothes.

Looking up at the screen, Mark noticed that they were at the final New Year’s Eve kissing scene and were only moments away from the end of the film. Leaning over to Hannah, he twined his fingers with hers, “shall we get out of here now and take this back to my place?”

Hannah’s smile was brilliant, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises of when the next chapter will be but it doesn't feel like this story is finished yet. Here's hoping the muse is generous with her words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's view on their trip to the cinema, and a proper first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the wonderful lunaseemoony for providing her beta services.
> 
> And you should send all your thanks to thedeliriumtennants for making me feel guilty for not writing anything in ages.

After two weeks of pretending not to hope that Mark would make another appointment with her, Hannah deleted his number from her phone. She had to concentrate on writing her next novel, especially now that she had decided to walk away from escorting.  _ Possibly _ walk away from escorting. Maybe. Writing was bloody hard and she hadn’t had a fuck, let alone a good one, in ages and the sun was shining and dammit she just needed to get away from these walls. Pushing her laptop across her desk, Hannah decided to treat herself to some tea and cake at her favourite cafe.

Hannah was swallowing the last bite of the decadent chocolate cake, when she spotted Mark walking through the doorway of the cafe. He looked so much more relaxed than she remembered from that night. Not so much buttoned down now, although the tight jeans were still doing him all sorts of favours. Taking the liberty to ogle him from behind her sunglasses, she was glad to see that his hair was more ruffled now. Not a just rolled out of bed mess, but definitely not the plastered down style he had previously worn. It suited him. As Mark turned to look for a table, she quickly tilted her head down so as not to make eye contact. 

Once he had settled at a table, Hannah gathered her things together to escape. Mark hadn’t wanted to get in contact with her again, so she didn’t want to make it difficult for him. It was awkward enough running into former clients, without admitting to herself how much of her recent fantasies had involved the trail of hair from his navel. So when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was definitely not expecting to see Mark standing there shyly saying hello. Before her brain could engage, she had blurted out her name to him. Her real name too. What was she even doing telling him that? The smile he gave her was worth it though.

Strolling through the Commons and the gardens was like a romantic comedy come to life. The sun was shining, the flowers were beautiful, they laughed and talked about everything. Hannah loved it when he laughed, not his shy chortle, but his loud ‘HA’ that made his whole face light up. She could drown in his chocolate eyes. She loved how Mark swung their hands slightly as they walked along. It made her want to do pirouettes under his arm, like she used to do as a six year old. Their conversation eventually turned to that night and why he disappeared so quickly on her. His beard hid it well, but there was definitely a blush there on his cheeks. He was such an intriguing mix of smooth charm and bashfulness, it just made her want to get to know him so much better. Not just as a regular shag but as someone she could possibly fall in love with. Although shagging him again was definitely an appealing thought. Getting a wicked idea, Hannah quickly dragged Mark off to a local retro cinema she knew.  
  


 

**{O.O}**

 

Mark definitely impressed her when he didn’t even hesitate after she had pushed his hand inside her jeans. Unfortunately, the position wasn’t great and it looked like Hannah was going to have to give Meg a run for her money of performing a convincing fake orgasm. She was tilting on the edge but it didn’t feel like she was going to get any further, when Mark leant forward to kiss her shoulder and his fingers slid deeper inside her. Damn they felt so good. Curling into her so that they hit that spot just so, and added that just needed pressure on her clit that had her crashing over the edge of oblivion. Hannah managed to clamp her hand tightly over her mouth in time to muffle her cry of ecstasy. 

Without the latex barrier, his scent was definitely muskier when Hannah returned the favour, but she loved the feel of him in her mouth. The softness of his skin offset by the hardness he was achieving. At this angle she couldn’t take him all in, which meant she could pump him with her hand and help things along faster. She really wished they had more time so that she could lavish the attention on Mark’s cock that it deserved. Feeling he was getting close, she sucked him in hard and hummed the way she remembered he liked it. Swallowing him down he tasted sweeter than most men, and she wondered whether he drank pineapple juice on purpose.

Escaping from the cinema, they headed towards Mark’s flat when he received a call. Looking at the caller ID, he tapped the ignore button. Almost instantly it started ringing again. “I’m sorry Hannah, but if I don’t take this they are just going to keep calling,” he squeezed her hand walked off a little to take the call. Hannah watched him pace, and run his hand through his hair, as the conversation obviously took a turn he didn’t like. She knew it was the end of her blissful day, when he paused, looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. With a loud “fine” he hung up and walked dejectedly back over to her.

“That was my almost ex-wife, insisting that I need to go to her place to finalise some things for the divorce.” He looked crushed, but she couldn’t exactly tell him to ignore his ex, so she did the only thing she could. Swallowing down her lust, she kissed him on the cheek and encouraged him to go deal with it all. Mark pulled her back and crushed her into a deep kiss, he certainly wasn’t making it easier on either of them to part. Before Mark left he insisted on giving her his number, and asked her to call him later so they could organise to meet up for dinner.

Kissing her desperately again and then rushing off, Mark had left Hannah to deal with all the lust that had built up over the afternoon. Some quality time spent with her favourite vibrator had taken the edge off the urgency, but didn’t help with the disappointment of missing out on what would have been some quality shagging, she thought. A long soak and a glass of white wine helped some more. Now she was staring at her phone wondering how long she should wait to call him. His reactions to the call from his ex indicated that he was unlikely to be available to meet up today. So she determinedly placed her phone back on the hall table and walked away to lose herself in a drama about a French spy in Poland.

Waking up Sunday morning, Hannah wanted to call Mark straight away, but that would be a bit desperate wouldn’t it? She didn’t want to come across as desperate. She really liked Mark, and was having to admit that she wanted more than great sex with him. They hadn’t achieved that quite yet, but she knew that it was definitely on the cards the next time they met. Besides, who went on dates on Sunday night? Nope better to leave it another day. Just then her phone rang, startling Hannah into dropping it. Managing to cover her disappointed sigh as a yawn, she agreed to go to lunch at her parent’s house. If only to distract her from the call she had to make.

Monday Hannah forced herself to concentrate on her writing, and not staring at her phone. However, all her mind could focus on was how to ask Mark out for dinner. How did men do this? The pressure to get the perfect balance of nonchalance and eagerness was ridiculous. She needed a script. Several hours and many, many, many drafts later Hannah slammed the lid of her laptop down swearing about how much of a bad idea this all was. Comfort food was definitely called for. She’d also seen that good looking actor had done another drama about being an escaping lawyer, maybe she could get lost in finding out what he was escaping from and forget about her own dilemma for awhile.

Tuesday was shaping up to be no better than Monday. Why did he ask her to call him? She was used to being chased, not the one doing the chasing. Was this a test? Did he not think she could have a normal relationship? Why the hell should she call him, he knew how to contact her. That thought made Hannah pause suddenly. The only way that Mark was able to contact her was through Discreet Elite, and she definitely didn’t want him doing that. She wanted more than that, and after Saturday she was pretty certain he wanted more too. Dammit she was going to have to gather up all her courage and call him. Staring at her phone, she knew she couldn’t do it, so decided to go the chicken route of a text. After several lengthy drafts, she decided on short and pithy.

 

_ Dinner? Hx _

 

Almost immediately a message popped up in her inbox.

 

_ 5pm Friday, okay with you? Mx _

 

Fuck was he booking an appointment with her. No she needed to stop jumping to conclusions. She’d asked him about dinner, this wasn’t an escort booking. Deep breath, she could do this.

 

_ Yes, where should we meet? Hx _

 

This time she had to pace through an hour for a response, but it was worth it. 

 

_ Just booked a table at the Black Duck, menu looks good. Can’t wait to see you. Mxx _

 

Smiling like a giddy teenager, Hannah fired back her response.

 

_ Can’t wait to see you either ;) Hxx _

 

Now that Mark had her number, he didn’t hesitate to send her quick messages over the intervening days … 

 

_ Red or Blue? Mx _

 

_ Red. Satin or Lace? Hx _

 

Hannah laughed out loud in the grocery store when she got his response.

 

_ LACE!!!!!  _

 

She would definitely take it under advisement for Friday’s outfit.  
  


**{O.O}**

 

Hannah found a cream broderie anglaise dress that managed to achieve the perfect balance of dressy and casual for a date, and it had pockets! Amazingly it also managed not to give away a hint of the red Simone Perele lace lingerie she spoilt herself with. It felt good dressing for a real date. She could pick an outfit that she loved rather than choosing something to meet her client’s wants. Okay, she was indulging Mark with the red lace, but she was really looking forward to his reaction when he saw them later tonight. Because after days of anticipation, she was definitely making sure he saw them tonight.

In her eagerness Hannah had arrived at the restaurant early, not wanting to sit at the table by herself she found a convenient garden display at bench height to rest against. Blimey she was out of practice with dating. This waiting was so very different from her usual confident strut across a hotel lobby to a client’s room. It had one advantage though. She had spotted Mark walking down the street towards her, giving her plenty of time to admire his chosen outfit. His black trousers appeared to cup him in all the right places, and the deep wine colour of his shirt definitely was a perfect choice for him. It also helped that in deference to the warmth of the evening, he had left the tie at home and rolled up his sleeves. On closer inspection she realised he had undone enough buttons to allow a peak of his chest hair to show. Would it be wrong to skip dinner and go straight to bed?

“Tempting,” he laughed, “but I was really looking forward to the trying the scampi.” With a groan Hannah dropped her head onto his shoulder in embarrassment. She could feel Mark chuckling as his hand caressed her cheek. Encouraging her to tilt her head up he placed a light kiss on her lips, “come on, since we’re here and all dressed up, we may as well get something to eat.” Attempting to put her embarrassment aside, she let him gently guide her into the restaurant with a hand to the small of her back.

Hannah wasn’t sure if mentioning his ex-wife was a great way to start the evening, but after the way they had left things last Saturday, she thought it best to tackle it head on with a polite enquiry of how everything went. Fortunately, Mark didn’t really want to talk about her either and swept the incident aside saying it had been dealt with and hopefully they wouldn’t be interrupted like that again. With that uncomfortable topic out of the way, they moved on to more lighthearted conversation, how their week’s were, what their families were like, shows they’d been watching on telly. Hannah loved that Mark confessed to an addiction to The Great British Bake Off, mainly because she now had someone to gossip with about who was going to win this time.

Because it was her, the conversation eventually drifted to sex. Hannah couldn’t help herself, and asked him about his previous sexual exploits. It was hardly a surprise when Mark confessed that Lily had been his only other sexual partner. Although it was a bit more revealing that their sex life had been basically limited to bedroom missionary twice a week. It sounded like he had locked himself into a very structured life from an early age. No wonder he was interested in discovering more about himself.

They had finished their meals and were contemplating coffees and dessert, so Hannah decided now was the perfect time to move location. “I bought a gift for you,” she gave him her tongue in cheek smile when he looked up. Running a finger along the neckline of her dress, “but you’ll have to wait until we’re alone to unwrap it.” She couldn’t keep from laughing, when Mark grabbed the arm of a passing waiter demanding their bill as soon as possible.  
  


**{O.O}**

 

Ostensibly they were in the kitchen to make tea, but Hannah thought she might be able to coerce him into more. Hopping up on to the bench, she poked Mark’s hip with her toe to get his attention. Smiling he moved to stand between her thighs and dropped a kiss on her nose, “so when are you going to unwrap your gift?”

He leaned in to kiss her, and she encouraged him to deepen it by pulling on his bottom lip. As Hannah started to run her fingers through his hair, Mark slowly slid his hands up her legs and under her dress. He groaned into her mouth as she used her fingernails, then he found the line of her knickers and followed them around until he felt how wet she was for him. Hannah pushed herself forward so the whole line of his body was pressed against her. Feeling how hard he was, she rocked her hips towards him to encourage his further exploration. She whimpered as he pulled away from her and went to turn the kettle off. Bringing over a chair Mark sat down in front of her and pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bench. Heat burned through Hannah, when he lifted her dress up and let out with a moan, “oh these are so much prettier than I imagined.”

Not many of her former clients were interested in cunnilingus, and the ones that were, well they were okay but Mark. Mark was sensational. Running his fingers along the top of her knickers he encouraged her to lift up so that he could pull them down. Drifting soft kisses up her right thigh, he continued up to place kisses up on to her hip bone. Hannah had to stifle a frustrated moan when he skipped back to her left knee. Bastard, she could feel his smile as he placed the next butterfly kiss on her. The heat inside of her was burning more intensely as he got closer to where she wanted him to be. Finally, finally, he placed a kiss on her mons, and she could feel him breathing her scent in. Fuck she was going to explode before he even touched her properly. 

She could feel his breath whispering over her folds, and when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he flicked his tongue along her. He followed it up with another longer lingering lick with the broad of his tongue. Hannah clenched her fists wishing she had something to hold on to. After a few more licks, Mark slid his tongue inside her thrusting it in and out in a promise of what was to come. Fuck fuck fuck his tongue felt so good. Mark’s arm wrapped around her hips holding her down as he placed a kiss upon her clit, which was a good thing because Hannah felt like she was going to rocket off the bench top. Continuing to flick his tongue against her clit, he slowly pushed two fingers into her. A loud moan escaped her, fuck restraint and trying to avoid sounding ridiculous, this was just too fucking good to remain quiet any longer. Begging for more, she felt a third finger slip inside as he picked up speed. She couldn’t stop herself from grabbing a fistful of his hair and thrusting her hips harder towards him. “Yes! Yes, that spot right there. Fuck don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Collapsing back onto her elbows, she thought she could feel the world spinning through space. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Mark rapidly patting himself down with a frenzied look in his eyes. Realising what he was looking for, she pulled a foil package out of the pocket of her dress. He pulled her into a heated kiss, as their hands battled to get his trousers undone and pushed down his hips. Not wanting to waste time Hannah had the package open and the condom halfway on, before he could finish pushing his pants down to join his trousers. She wanted to feel his cock inside of her NOW!

Mark seemed to want the same thing too, because he quickly aligned himself and pushed all the way in. Hannah impatiently wiggled her hips to get him moving. Oh how he moved. He started by pulling almost all the way out and then slammed back into her, making both of them both grunt with the impact. As he went to do it again, Hannah grabbed his tight arse and encouraged him into shorter, faster thrusts. She was still riding the high of her first orgasm, and he was hitting her in just the right spot. Fuck she was so very close again. Mark was gripping her hips tight and speeding up. The bench was a little low for him, so with each thrust he was lifting her off it. Hannah leaned back as far as she could and tilting her hips up towards him. She was definitely renewing her pilates membership in the morning. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she encouraged him to slam into her harder and harder. He felt so good driving into her deeper, so very deep. She didn’t know how close he was, but she could feel the her own orgasm coiling tighter and tighter within. One more thrust, just a few more, she was so fucking close. With a primal scream her orgasm broke over her, and moments later Mark joined her.

“Well that’s one room down,” Mark panted.

“One room?”

“Yeah, I plan to take you in every room in as many ways that we can think of,” he muttered as he kissed her along her jaw to her ear.

Turning to give him more access to her earlobe, she squeaked out an “Oh really?”

“Yep, even missionary in the bedroom,” the only way that Hannah could think to wipe the smug smile off his face was to pull him into another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about the pineapple juice, it's a nod to a brilliant fic ... The Importance of a Balanced Diet by shutupandlovetennant ... http://archiveofourown.org/works/4099054 ... you definitely need to read it.


End file.
